Svanhvit
Svanhvit is a Divine Servant of Virgo, known as the Valkyrie to her people, and a warrior of Babelia. Story Circle of the Valkyries Svanhvit was a young Nordic warrior who chose to train as a Valkyrie despite her physical weaknesses; however, she could never reach the level of her other companions, and ended up being defeated and due to a training accident, falling off a cliff. Atlantean technology saved her during her dive into the frozen water, allowing her to survive, return, save her people from Celtic invasion and become her people's hero. Svanhvit was sent to Babelia as a testament to her strength and battle prowess, where she briefly encountered Nuadha, whom she saw getting tried and sentenced to death for witchcraft. She was later victim of a plot herself and died before she could reach a throne. Honor's Proof Svanhvit was however chosen as a Divine Servant of Virgo and summoned by Astrid Den Anfan as Champion of White, in order to oppose the Faction of Black which sought to take over the wishes of the world. However, her first fights proved to be quite disloyal as her opponent Caedes, reinforced by her opponents, managed to defeat her. She was then offered help by the existence known as Dove, which she accepted. When she was challenged by Anaelle Mordia to a duel, Svanhvit won with Dove's help, but conceded upon learning how she was tricked, finding her honor to be tainted by her pact. She was thus kidnapped by Anaelle and brought to Hierophant of Black, an enemy who turned out to be Nuadha. Svanhvit then learned of Nuadha's pain and past and started to feel strong emotions for him. Svanhvit thus decided to protect Nuadha, defending him against Hierophant of White Sanzo, then proved herself to be a heroic figure in the war by consecutively defeating Dove and Nebilim, her opponent's main servant, allowing the war to end. She then departed, alongside Nuadha and Astrid, towards the land of Babelia. Appearance Svanhvit is a green-haired maiden with light blue eyes, dressed in a massive blue armor adorned with gold, engraved with unknown, aquatic technology. Personality Svanhvit is an extremely loyal individual who upholds her realm's tradition even in death, with unwavering devotion to her order and country. She is also extremely protective of her Master, and later, of Nuadha. Believing that there must be honor in all things, she is soft-spoken but is quick to draw her weapon when her honor or comrades are threatened. She is also surprisingly analytic for a warrior and despite her impeccable sense of dignity, does not hesitate to fight using every trick she has in order to win. Powers * Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: Svanhvit is an extremely swift individual who can deal several staff strikes with deadly accuracy in the blink of an eye. * Divine Servant Abilities: Svanhvit possesses extremely high abilities befitting her role as a Divine Servant of Virgo. ** Advent: Svanhvit possesses a spear made of the Yggdrasil Tree, reinforced through Atlantean technology, allowing her to enhance her battle prowess to supernatural levels. Storylines * Magus Wars : Compassion features her. Trivia * Hlaðguðr svanhvít is the name of a Valkyrie in Nordic mythology. Category:Character Category:Divine Servant Category:Interra Category:Babelia